


Co do ostatniej nocy...

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Contact, M/M, Mild Angst, Personally I think it's sooooo sweet, the morning after
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na horyzoncie pojawia się promień światła zwiastujący poranek. Nastrój Dereka powinien się poprawić, kiedy deszcz nieco ustąpił, kiedy ptaki zaczęły śpiewać; zamiast tego coś wokół jego serca wręcz zacieśnia swój uścisk, gdy świat budzi się do życia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co do ostatniej nocy...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [About Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983591) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Na horyzoncie pojawia się promień światła zwiastujący poranek. Nastrój Dereka powinien się poprawić, kiedy deszcz nieco ustąpił, kiedy ptaki zaczęły śpiewać; zamiast tego coś wokół jego serca wręcz zacieśnia swój uścisk, gdy świat budzi się do życia.

Tej nocy w ogóle nie spał.

Lało jak z cebra, kiedy on i Stiles zostali oddzieleni od reszty grupy. Znaleźli się w barze niedaleko mieszkania Dereka, gdzie dopadli demona, którego ścigali. Doszedłszy do wniosku, że powrót będzie lepszą opcją, dowlekli się do loftu, by wylizać rany.

Z racji tego, że leczył się szybciej – Derek dotknął Stilesa. Czarne linie powędrowały w górę jego ramienia. Wilkołak zatrząsł się od natężenia bólu, a chłopak westchnął, w końcu odrobinę się relaksując.

\- Po prostu trzymaj na mnie swoje ręce – poprosił.

Nic nie było złamane czy też przemieszczone. Stiles nie znajdował się w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie, ale oddychanie go raniło, leżenie samemu go raniło. Więc Derek okrył ich obu kołdrą i trzymał swoje ręce na nim – na jego ciepłej, nagiej skórze.

Czekał, aż Stiles zaśnie, ale on nigdy tego nie zrobił. Jedynie dyszał delikatnie w jego szyję do czasu, aż opuścił go cały ból.

Derek cofnął swoje ręce i wyszeptał:

\- Idź spać.

Stiles chwycił go za nadgarstki i położył jego dłonie z powrotem na swym ciele.

\- Dotykaj mnie, proszę – powiedział, podnosząc głowę, jego usta przeniosły się na szyję mężczyzny, a stamtąd na usta.

Derek nie powinien oddać pocałunku, nie powinien badać dłońmi ciała chłopaka. Powinien odepchnąć Stilesa, kiedy ten dotknął go w odpowiedzi.

Nie powinien pozwolić, żeby to zabrnęło aż tak daleko.

Dźwięk, który wydobył z siebie chłopak, gdy dochodził, odbija się echem w jego pamięci, tworząc kontrast w stosunku do porannej pieśni ptaków.

Po wszystkim Stiles zasnął, a Derek czekał, aż jego oddech stanie się równomierny. Później usiadł przy oknie i patrzył na deszcz oraz samą ciemność. Obserwował Stilesa i słuchał go, gdy ten spał. Próbował zdecydować, jak go przeprosi za rzeczy, które mu zrobił, kiedy był bezbronny.

Gdy Stiles się budzi – ziewa i przeciąga się, po czym krzywi i zwija z powrotem w kłębek.

\- Derek? – jego głos wciąż jest ciężki od snu.

\- Jestem tutaj – odpowiada wilkołak.

Nie rusza się spod okna, lecz stoi w pierwszych promieniach wschodzącego słońca.

Stiles siada, owijając wokół siebie prześcieradło, i ostrożnie przesuwa się na koniec łóżka. Ślady na jego żebrach są fioletowo-niebieskie, świeże i wyglądające dość boleśnie. Ale znikną.

\- Co do ostatniej nocy… - zaczyna chłopak.

\- Przepraszam – płuca Dereka kurczą się, a on sam może z ledwością oddychać. – Nie powinienem…

\- Nie przepraszaj – mówi Stiles. – _Proszę._ Chciałem tego od miesięcy. Całowania i zasypiania z tobą przy boku, i innych rzeczy – spuszcza swój wzrok i uśmiecha się, a jego policzki nabierają kolorów. – Miałem na myśli seks, nie dawanie skopania sobie tyłka przez demona – podnosi głowę. – Nie chcę, żebyśmy zachowywali się, jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło.

Stojąc, ściska materiał w jednej ręce. Jest ciepły, kiedy napiera na plecy Dereka i otacza go od tyłu ramionami; prześcieradło zostaje uwięzione między nimi.

\- Ja też tego nie chcę – przyznaje mężczyzna.

Słońcu w końcu udaje się wznieść w całości nad horyzont. Derek wpatruje się w nie, a następnie obraca w ramionach Stilesa. Wodzi dłońmi po siniakach, patrząc, jak ból przechodzi na jego własne ręce i znika bezpowrotnie.

\- Więc nie przestawaj mnie dotykać – mówi Stiles i przesuwa się, pozwalając tym samym, by prześcieradło opadło.


End file.
